


Impressionism at Its Finest

by Vav



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vav/pseuds/Vav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan kinda wants to impress the young, hard-working Barry for some strange reason that his mind knows but won't quite tell him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impressionism at Its Finest

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first Razzabang story, and it's just a plain ol' oneshot. If it gets positive (or any) feedback I'll write some other stories, so please do comment or leave kudos if you enjoy it in the slightest! I'm still learning how to write these two, still figuring out their personalities fully, so bear with me!
> 
> In America, slavery was abolished in 1865 so I couldn't possibly own any of the people in this story. 
> 
> Rated mature because of swear words and possible sexual themes *eyebrow waggle*

Dan had this insatiable need to impress Barry. Maybe it was because Barry had accomplished more by 25 than Dan had in his 34 years of life, but he wasn't sure. He sometimes tossed and turned about it at night, thinking about how Barry does all the work and doesn't get as much credit as he deserves.

It wasn't until 3am one Thursday night that Dan realized what a huge sack of shit he must look like to Barry. The bearded man was still awake, laying awkwardly on the floor with his laptop in front of him, fingers moving lightning fast, probably to edit in a dumb graphic or sound. Dan couldn't sleep that night; his eyes were burning and his ears were ringing from Grumping for literally ten hours straight that day. Barry had probably been editing for longer. Dan played video games all day while Barry worked hard to cut and paste and trim and replay and layer, over and over and over. Dan got a glass of water and retreated to his bed, but not before Barry flashed him a tired smile that he couldn't help but return.

\- - - 

It had been another long, hot, summer day for the pair of them. Danny had been helping Arin clean out the Grumps room, and Barry went to his brother's girlfriend's sister's best friend's baby shower in San Diego because he got invited for some reason. They didn't have A/C in their apartment, so the two open windows had to suffice as the sweaty men sat on their couch, watching a reality show they didn't care about in the slightest. 

"Beer?" Danny asked, not even looking at Barry, but seeing a nod out of his peripheral vision. He nodded to himself and stood, waltzing to the refrigerator slowly before grabbing two Shock Tops from the cool machine. He wished he could take the shelves out of the fridge and fit in there, but he was too tall. Barry could probably fit. Barry was nice and compact, not too short but the perfect size. Dan wanted to stick him in his pocket. He retreated to the couch with the beers.

"Bottle opener?" Barry asked, squinting at Dan as he was handed the bottle. It felt nice in his too-warm hands. 

"Ah, here," Dan said with a subtle smirk, setting his own beer down and grabbing for Barry's, despite the other man's look of confusion. He took Barry's bottle and placed it so the bottom of the cap was above the edge of their shabby wooden coffee table, and slammed his hand down on the cap, causing it to flip upward and away from the two. None of the liquid spilled, so Dan handed the bottle back with a smile.

"Can't say I've seen that one done before," Barry remarked, raising the bottle to his lips and taking a sip while Dan opened his own beer. "Pretty good, right?" Dan asked, a wide grin on his face. 

"Besides the new chips in our coffee table," Barry retorted, running two fingers along the edge where Danny's trick left two tiny dents. "Impressive. I would have given you bonus points for opening it with your teeth, though." He followed it up with a dramatic nashing of his teeth. Dan laughed, then Barry joined, then they continued watching the shitty TV show.

\- - - 

There was never a day when Danny didn't sing in the shower, Barry had started noticing. It was usually some soft humming and mumbling of words to himself, but every so often he'd belt out a power ballad into his loofah. Yeah, Danny Sexbang used a magenta loofah and wouldn't let anyone give him shit for it. It was one of those power ballad days, except it was seven in the morning and Barry fell asleep at two. 

"Ground control to Major Tom," was the first line Barry could make out after waking to the sounds of water running and Dan warming up his vocal cords. He groaned loudly and faced the fact that there was no way he would be able to fall back asleep. Space Oddity was a very intense song, and the bathroom shared a wall with Barry's bedroom. He got up begrudgingly before Danny could finish the rest of the first verse.

"Danny," he mumbled, sulking to the bathroom door and pounding on it. 

"Come in!" Dan shouted in the middle of his synth solo before the chorus. Barry froze. What? Come in? Barry *did* want to brush his teeth, but while his housemate was naked in the shower? He stood a few more seconds before putting his hand on the doorknob. "THIS IS GROUND CONTROL TO MAJOR TOM. YOU'VE REALLY MADE THE GRADE." Barry sighed as he twisted the knob and opened the door slightly. "AND THE PAPERS WANT TO KNOW WHOSE SHIRTS YOU WEAR." God dammit, it was only the first chorus and Dan was already singing much too loudly for Barry's groggy ears. 

"Dan," Barry groaned again. He could see his wild hair above the shower curtain, whipping around as Dan got into the Bowie song. "It's seven in the morning, Dan." Dan giggled at the way Barry whined his name in his scratchy, sleepy voice. It made his belly fill with butterflies. Not love butterflies or anything, just friend butterflies. Yep. Barry closed the door behind him and walked over to lean on the counter. 

"Barry, please!" Dan shouted, sticking his pink loofah out of the curtain with passion. "I'm having my moment." 

"At seven in the morning?! I got five hours of sleep thanks to your loud ass!" Barry replied, talking at a normal level now. 

"...Sitting in a tin can," Dan sang softly. Barry relaxed against the counter, despite having only a thin curtain between he and Dan's naked body. That interested Barry. The human body, of course, not just Dan's body. Yep. "FAAAAAR ABOVE THE WORLD." Barry jumped and let out a small yelp at Dan's sudden loudness. 

"Jesus, Dan!" Barry sputtered, turning around to grab for his yellow toothbrush. Dan continued to sing at a compromising level, but amped up the sound effects to replace the lack of guitar and drums and such. "You're an idiot." Barry popped his toothbrush in his mouth after squeezing some toothpaste onto it. He heard the rings of the shower curtain shift on the rod and his heart skipped a beat. 

"I'm trying to have a nice time," Dan said, poking his head and one shoulder out from the curtain. It took a few seconds before Barry turned his head to look at him. Dan's long hair was plastered all over his head, looking like a soggy mess. It was weird to see, but Barry found something endearing and vulnerable in Dan's bare arm clinging to the white shower curtain, his eyes wide and hair sopping. Maybe he was staring too long at the bit of chest that was exposed as he brushed his teeth. "I know you like it." Barry just about choked on the froth in his mouth and died right there on the bathroom floor. 

"Excuse me?" Barry mumbled through his toothpaste-y mouth. He could feel the blush creeping up to his face. 

"My voice. I know you like it, even if it does wake you up early sometimes," Dan went on. Barry felt a twang of relief hit him. He turned back toward the mirror and continued brushing. Dan still talked to him outside of the shower. "I've seen you doing your little Barry dance in the kitchen when I sing while you make dinner. Not to mention the fact that the most played songs on your phone are Skyhill and NSP songs. I know your games, Barry Kramer." Barry shook his head and laughed before spitting and rinsing. "And that wasn't two minutes." Dan shrunk back behind the curtain. "Shut up, Daniel," Barry sighed as he cleaned up the counter and turned back to the door. He lingered for a moment when Danny started singing again before exiting the room. He left the door slightly open so he could hear Dan better from the kitchen where he fixed some coffee. Dan peeked around the curtain, saw the door ajar, and beamed to himself. 

\- - - 

Dan set the plastic bag on the kitchen counter and began removing its contents. Barry waltzed into the room with a yawn. It was almost midnight, and Dan had decided it was a good idea to go get some things they needed from Walmart. Barry stayed at home, watching Iron Chef in his pajamas on the sofa. 

"Did you get trail mix?" Barry asked, leaning on the counter next to the bag. Dan grabbed a moderately-sized pouch from the grocery bag and tossed it lightly to his housemate. "Yessssss." Dan grabbed the bottle of cranberry juice from the bag and turned to store it in the refrigerator. Barry thought he'd be helpful and take the rest of the things out of the bag. A new sponge, new shower soap, some pretzels, a tube of toothpaste, a pack of gum, and... "What are these?" 

"Huh?" Dan asked, turning back around to the contents of the bag. His eyes widened. "Oh, um." Barry stared dumbfounded at the label on the container in his hands. He had thought it was a bottle of ibuprofen when he first grabbed it, but the label definitely did not prove him right.

"You bought Flintstones vitamins?!" Barry questioned in disbelief. He blinked several times and shook the white bottle with a cartoon of Fred and Pebbles on the front. "Not even the chewy ones?" 

"I like the way they taste!" Dan said defensively. 

"These are for children, Danny!" Barry boomed, trying to contain his laughter, but failing. His eyes crinkled as he looked at Danny, whose face showed a mix of embarrassment and amusement. 

"I take like four a day," Dan replied sheepishly. Barry loved seeing Dan flustered like this. It was cute. Dan was cute. Like, adorable and bubbly and stuff, not cute like Barry had the hots for him or anything. That was so not what was happening here. 

Meanwhile, Dan was incredibly displeased with himself. He was supposed to be making Barry think more of him as a human being, not view him as a 34-year-old child. Hell with it, it was more about an impression now, it was about making Barry want him. He didn't even know if Barry swung that way at all. Hell, he didn't even know if he swung that way himself, but he was determined to test the waters, especially since the thought of Barry almost always put a knot in his stomach and made his heart race and his palms sweat, and his pants get a little bit tighter sometimes, which definitely wasn't a normal reaction to a friend. He wanted Barry to like him and love him and want him and need him and take Flintstone vitamins with him.

\- - - 

"Put some music on!" Dan shouted to Arin. There was no need to shout, as they were all situated fairly close together in the Hanson living room. Danny was already grooving on the couch in the silence. Nobody had been drinking, but Dan had been in a great mood all day and was just riding the high of sugar and good company. Arin obliged, and hooked his phone up to the speaker system then scrolled through his music library. Dan looked at Barry, who was sitting right next to him. "Let's dance."

"No, no more David Bowie," Barry said with a disgruntled sigh. 

"Not the song!" Dan smiled. "You. Me. Dance. To music." 

"How about you dance while I sit here and watch you make an ass of yourself?" Barry retorted. Dan pouted before noticing Arin had put on a song. The music sounded familiar, but everyone in the room recognized the song once Jason Derulo's voice could be heard. 

"How'd you fit...all that...in them jeans?!" the voice laughed. Barry covered his face, not wanting to see Dan dance to this song. Dan leapt off the couch. 

"YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH THAT BIG FAT BUTT!" Dan, Arin, and Suzy yelled out. "Wiggle wiggle wiggle." Barry looked through his fingers to see Dan doing body rolls along with the whistles in the song, making sure to really exaggerate the movements with his ass. 

"Dan, please, you have no ass to wiggle!" Barry chuckled, removing his hands from his face. Dan began to back up to Barry, booty popping the whole way. He turned to look at the man he was playfully seducing. 

"Just a little bittle," he sang with a smirk. Barry laughed even harder. Dan began gyrating his hips, raising his hands above his head lazily. Arin was dying of laughter, grabbing for his phone on the couch to make a vine. On the beat right before the next verse started, Dan did a sudden slut drop right in front of Barry, taking his time to come back up, sticking his ass (or lack thereof) out in the process. Barry's jaw went slack. The music stopped. 

"I can't take it anymore," Arin wheezed, tears streaming from his eyes. He threw his phone back down and rubbed his face, still laughing heartily. Suzy had her face buried into his shoulder, shaking with laughter as well. Danny stood straight up and held his arms out to the sides.

"Are you kidding me?" he shrieked, feigning anger. He brought one hand up to push hair out of his face and rested the other on a hip. He motioned to Barry pointedly with his hair hand. "I was gonna give Barry a fucking lapdance!" Arin erupted with booming laughter at this, his eyes beginning to water again. Barry, on the other hand, did not think this was funny in the slightest. In fact, it made his heart race and stomach twist up and cheeks burn he thought it was so not funny. He swallowed hard before he realized Danny was actually just joking, as seen by his laughter and retreat to his spot on the couch. 

"Oh my god," Arin sighed, wiping at his eyes for the last time. "Dan, never stop." Dan shook his head lazily, implying that he would never, ever stop. Especially since this was Barry they were talking about, who was red as tomato paste right next to him. "We need to get to the store, which is probably for the best since I'm running out of oxygen here. You guys wanna come?" 

"Nah," Dan replied, seeming to speak for the both of them. Arin looked at Barry just to make sure. He was met with painfully brief eye contact followed by a small shake of the head. "I have to finish my lapdance since I was so rudely interrupted the first time." Barry cleared his throat and laughed nervously. Everything was a joke, it was all so hilarious and great. What wasn't hilarious was the heat beginning to coil in the pit of his stomach. 

"Alright, we'll be back in a bit," Arin smiled as he grabbed his keys and wallet and left the house with Suzy right behind him. The door slammed, and Dan's attention snapped to Barry. The guy was still bright red, which made Dan smile devilishly. He scrambled across the room to hook his phone up with the speakers. He glanced at Barry, who was twiddling his thumbs in his lap, then spent a minute or two deciding what song to put on.

"I hope you like Def Leppard," Dan smirked, pressing play on one of the songs. The sound of guitar and drums filled the room, and Dan was instantly into it. It was Def Leppard, after all. He inched back toward the couch as the vocals kicked in.

_Love is like a bomb, baby, come and get it on  
Livin' like a lover with a radar phone Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp Demolition woman, can I be your man?_

Dan was swaying his hips to the heavy rhythm, suddenly becoming interested in a book that was on the floor. He opened it up and inspected the table of contents while muttering the words to the song under his breath. Barry felt the whole situation simmer back to normal. Dan wasn't shaking his ass right in front of him and doing other obscene things with his body that shouldn't be allowed because of the effect they had on Barry Kramer. Dan closed the book loudly and tossed it to the side. 

"Take a bottle, shake it up," he sang, barely audible over the volume of the song. He was tossing his head now, his wild locks flying this way and that. "Break the bubble, break it up." Barry knew Dan wasn't about to let a Def Leppard chorus slip out of his hands without completely rocking it. "POUR SOME SUGAR ON ME! Ooh, in the name of love." Dan was bouncing on his heels now, hands mussing up his own hair, looking like a true, coked-up rock star. Then he started getting closer to Barry, still rocking out to the chorus with his powerful voice and powerful hair. "C'mon, fire me up." 

Barry looked up and his eyes were met with Dan's gaze. The man was still stepping closer, until he was about arm's length away from Barry if he was sitting up straight and maybe leaning forward a little bit. His arms were rather short, after all. The chorus was dying down, and he didn't know what Danny was going to do next. Would he continue to sing and sway those hips of his, was he going to plop back down on the couch and act like he wasn't inching toward Barry with complete and unabashed lust in his eyes? Neither. 

Dan ran a hand up his own chest and face and through his messy hair once more before jetting forward and landing on Barry's lap, straddling him on the couch. If Barry was red before, they'd have to invent a new color for what he was now. He cleared his throat, but Dan wasn't prepared to stop singing. 

"I'm hot, sticky sweet," Dan cooed lowly in Barry's ear as he adjusted his legs into a more comfortable position. "From my head to my feet, yeah." He ran his hands up Barry's chest in the short instrumental break before the words started again. When they did, the gyrating began again, like before, when Arin and Suzy were still there, except now Dan was on top of an extremely flustered Barry. 

"Dan-" Barry started. He wanted to say something, but he didn't want to make anything weird. For all he knew, Dan could be completely joking and just trying to embarrass the shit out of him. The sudden pressure on his crotch - that pressure being Dan's crotch - told him otherwise. Dan had stopped singing, and was just rolling his hips onto Barry and whipping his hair about. It was less of a lapdance and more of a 'here let me show you how much i want you to want me and my lanky body' dance. 

"Do you like this?" Danny whispered into Barry's ear. He was running his hands up and down, from Barry's neck to his stomach and back up again. Barry's hands remained motionless as he stared up at Dan's face, mouth open slightly, the red seeming to disappear from his face. "It's okay if you do." Dan pulled away from his ear and smiled. 

"Y-yeah," Barry replied quietly, but loud enough for Dan to hear. "I like it." He moved his hands hesitantly to Dan's waist. It's not like he'd never had somebody in his lap before, but he'd never had a man in his lap, especially not a man like Danny. Danny was bold and funny and encouraging and beautiful and Barry couldn't get enough of him and his hair and his smell and his touch. His mouth was still open, and he could have sworn a small moan escaped it, but neither of the men paid much attention to that if it did happen. 

"I hoped you would say that," Dan smiled brightly as the song started coming to a close with the last chorus. "Do you like it because someone's grinding on you, or do you like it because _I'm_ grinding on you?" 

"You," Barry said simply after quite a few seconds, rubbing Danny's sides as his hips slowed down with the end of the song, until he was unmoving in Barry's lap. He laughed a breathy laugh into Barry's neck and wrapped his arms around him as best as he could. 

"You have no idea how happy that makes me," Dan told him, his eyelids getting heavy. 

"I'd like you even if you weren't on top of me, just to be clear." Dan chuckled at that, and rested his forehead on Barry's. "And I'll like you when you sing in the shower so loudly that you wake me up. And when you don't do laundry because you're lazy and have to borrow my clothes. And I'll still like you as you chew your Flintstone vitamins, and as you use the last of the toilet paper but don't replace the roll, and as you eat the last of my trail mix. Because you've done it all before and I still wanted you. And you're gonna pull all that shit again and again and I'll still want you." 

"I really wish I would have done this sooner, then," Dan whispered, heart racing, before he pressed his lips gently to those of the bearded man under him. Barry hummed into the kiss, tightening his grip on Dan's hips. It felt nice to share another person's warmth, and Dan's scruff felt beautiful against Barry's full beard. "And I wish I could do something about our gigantic boners right now, but this is most definitely not our couch and the people who own this couch will most definitely be back before I finish with the things I want to do to you." He threw in a wink. "How was the lapdance, though? Impressive, right?" 

Barry rolled his eyes and smiled, turning red again at the thought of Dan doing 'things' to him. "Impressive."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if you're getting the rushed vibe in the last segment there, I tend to hurry an ending in oneshots (bad habit). Leave a comment or kudos or drop me a line at my tumblr (lokisbutt) if you enjoyed this story, I'd really appreciate it! Thank you for reading this little piece :-)


End file.
